


Help me be brave as they dig my grave

by Yesimevil



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Claustrophobia, Elevators, Gen, I have been told my endings suck, Nick Whump, Panic Attacks, Proceed with caution, References to Grave Danger (season 5 episode 25-26), full disclosure I have never watched this show, please don’t think I know what I’m talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesimevil/pseuds/Yesimevil
Summary: Nick gets stuck in an elevator





	Help me be brave as they dig my grave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfrun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/gifts).

> Warning: my summery is about as good as my writing.

Nick scrubbed his face over his face as he let out a weary sigh. It was a relatively normal homicide case- shit, since when had he starting thinking homicide was normal? A yawn forced his way out of his chest. They had been called out in the middle of night- morning? It had to be at least two by now. It was fine, it wasn’t like he needed the sleep. It wasn’t like this was the first night he had felt safe, the first night he could sleep without screaming himself awake. It wasn’t like he had been having recurring dreams- no, _nightmares_\- about...he shuddered, his mind involuntarily flashing back to the cramped box, the paralyzing fear of running out of air, the damned light, the ants- crawling, biting, itching-

“Hey, you good?” Nick jumped as a soft voice halted his snowballing train of thought. Warrick was standing next to him, a gentle hand on his shoulder and a concerned look on his face. He looked around the hotel lobby, empty save the forensics team, and gave a short nod.

“Yeah, just uh, it’s kinda cold in here, don’t you think?” he bluffed, not quite meeting his friend’s eyes as he feigned a shiver. He saw Warrick’s look of worry deepen, but the other man patted his shoulder and walked away with a gentle “okay”. Nick yawned again, hoping they would finish up soon so he could get some damn sleep before it was time to start the day.

~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~

He didn’t know how he ended up having to be the one to go to the basement- he probably lost Rock Paper Scissors again- if he wasn’t so tired he definitely would have won. He clicked his flashlight on as the elevator went down, even the small noise startling him. He blamed it on the fact that he hadn’t gotten enough sleep, because the dirt floor and walls definitely didn’t remind him of anything. The security footage had revealed that a masked assailant had run up and hit the victim with an axe, and then... gone to the basement? They came back without the axe, and disappeared into the night.

“Who kills someone in full view of a camera... dumbass...” Nick muttered. He stepped off the elevator, the _glass_ elevator- seriously, who designs an elevator you can see out of? Never mind the fact that the light didn’t even work right, blinking... blinking like-

He jumped as his foot collided with something. He never appreciated the “heart jumping into throat” cliche, but he was prepared to swear in court that it had just happened to him. He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, an attempt to calm his thundering heart.

“Get a grip, man. Stop being such a wuss,” he told himself, voice not coming out a strong as he had hoped. He pointed his flashlight down at his feet, revealing an axe handle sticking out of the ground. What asshole puts a dirt ground in a high class hotel? They can afford fancy ass elevators but not a decent floor? He slipped on his gloves and carefully removed the dirt around the handle. The rest of the axe was with it, luckily. He reached for his radio to call someone to bring a bag but _shit_ he had left his radio on the table upstairs. Upstairs? Would it really be considered upstairs? There were no stairs to go up, just the dumbass elevator that he definitely wasn’t avoiding.

Up-elevator.

It’s the upelevator. He chuckled to himself at the idea. He glanced around, trying to find something to stall him having to go to the elevator. After a few minutes of waving his flashlight around aimlessly, he dragged himself over to the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby, removing him gloves. He really, _really_ did not like this elevator. Was it smaller than most elevators or was it just him? Why was the basement so far under the lobby? It just caused a lot of unnecessary space of dirt pressing in at all sides-

Suddenly, the stupid elevator made a wretched screeching noise, a noise like a seesaw that has never been oiled, shuddering to a stop. Nick swallowed hard and pressed the button again. Nope. Nothing.

“It’s not stuck, calm down,” he whispered. He hit all the buttons, and-

It was stuck.

Fuck.

His heart rate shot up like a bullet, and he could feel his palms start to sweat.

“Okay, this is fine, I’m fine, everything’s fine, don’t panic,” he repeated to himself, panic mounting in his voice. He looked around anxiously, trying to clear his head enough to think, but the only thoughts his head would allow were _you’re_ _stuck_ _you’re_ _stuck_ _they_ _can’t_ _find_ _you_ _you_ _will_ _die_ _here_ _you’re_ _all_ _alone_.

“Okay, okay, just think, uh, okay,” he hit his head, trying to shake out the unwanted thoughts as he paced around the elevator agitatedly. He felt sick. He supposed, on the upside, the stupid-ass light had stopped blinking. Why did they make elevators so small? Why did they make elevators where you can see the dirt around it? And- oh.

The walls were closing in.

Somewhere in the back of his head a little voice told him the walls weren’t actually closing in, but the voice was drowned out by all the other ones saying “look at those walls close in let’s leave now.”

He had to get out.

He had to get out _now_.

He waved his flashlight around, feeling lightheaded as he frantically tried to see if he could force his way out somewhere. His hand was shaking so violently that he dropped his flashlight twice. The basement was so far underneath that a fall could be dangerous, and he was completely sealed in by dirt- wait! He directed his light at the very top of the elevator... there was a gap where the elevator had started coming out of the basement, a gap about a foot tall.

“Hey!” He yelled. “Hey, I’m stuck! Hey!” He almost cried when he saw a pair of feet walking over, and Warrick’s face replacing his feet.

“Nick? What happened? Are you okay?” His voice came throughout slightly muffled. The wave of relief that washed over Nick was so intense it almost brought him to his knees.

“The uh-“ his voice cracked. His face flushed with embarrassment as he cleared his throat, and then continued, “the elevator, i-it’s stuck.” Warrick’s face creased in concern.

“Are you okay?” He asked. Nick could have laughed if he wasn’t on the verge of a panic attack because _no_ _he_ _wasn’t_ _okay_ _he_ _was_ _going_ _to_ _be_ _crushed_ _by_ _the_ _walls_.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, just don’t want to be stuck in a stupid elevator at whatever-o-clock in the morning,” he lied. He could sense his friend narrowing his eyes. Warrick opened his mouth to respond, when suddenly the elevator dropped about two ore three inches. Nick stumbled back into the wall, dropping his flashlight and struggling to control his breathing as he fell down into the corner, shaking. He heard a tapping on the elevator and looked up to the gap. Warrick was looking down at him, worry clear on his face.

“Nick? Are you sure you’re okay? Don’t lie to me.”

Nick let his head fall against the elevator wall. He wanted to say yes, he was okay, he wasn’t a big baby who couldn’t deal with being stuck in an elevator, but he knew his friend already knew the answer. He hesitantly shook his head, closing his eyes as he fought the urge to cry, to _scream_, to fight to get out.

“Hey, we’re gonna get you out, okay?” Warrick assured him. Nick nodded, attempting to take a deep breath to calm himself as Warrick’s face left.

~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~

“Gris! Grissom!” Warrick yelled, pushing past the other people to try and reach his boss. Said boss groaned and turned around with a scowl.

“What, can’t you see I’m-“ he was quickly cut off.

“The elevator got stuck-“

“I don’t give a damn if the elevator-“

“Nick’s in the elevator.” Grissom froze, gears turning in his head as things started to click into place.

“It’s a glass elevator...” he murmured. Warrick nodded, his face grim. “Is he o-“

“No, he’s not. I need your help while I get someone to override the elevator.” The other man nodded, and quickly followed Warrick to the gap in the elevator. He peered in and his stomach did somersaults as saw a flashlight on the ground, illuminating the elevator, and Nick pressed into a corner, his breaths gasping out of him. He tapped in the glass to get the kid’s attention.

“Hey, Nick, look at me, okay?” Nick’s head shot up, eyes wide with fear.

“Gris- the walls, the-the damn walls- they- they’re-“ his eyes closed and he couldn’t breathe, the walls were too close _too_ _close_ he was gonna die, and-

“Nick, look at me.” Nick turned his head back to the gap, his eyes asking a silent cry for help, to get him out. It reminded Grissom so much of the box incident that it physically _hurt_.

“Gris, I-I’m-“ he swallowed, the next words forcing their way out without permission. “I’m scared.” He ducked his head down, clearly ashamed, and let out a muffled “‘m sorry”. Grissom’s heart felt like someone had yanked it out and stomped on it. He wished he could pull the kid into a tight hug, could take away his fear, his trauma, because he was so young and it isn’t _fair_ that he had to go through what he did, it isn’t _fair_ that the world had taught him that fear with something to be ashamed of. He knocked on the glass again to get the caged man to look up.

“Hey, no. Do _not_ apologize, you hear me?” He commanded. Nick gave a shaky nod. The walls were constricting him, squeezing his lungs, stealing his air from him, and-

There was more tapping on the glass.

“Nick, I need you to breathe with me, okay?” Yes. Breathing was good. He wanted to do that but he couldn’t, he was going to die-

“Breathe in four counts with me. One... two... three... four... now hold for one.... two.-” Nick’s panic overtook him again, shoving the air from his lungs, a whimper forced from him as he struggled for air.

“I-I can’t, I can’t, I-“ he couldn’t breathe, _he_ _couldn’t_ _breathe_ _and_ _he_ _was_ _running_ _out_ _of_ _air and the ants were surrounding him, crawling, biting, tormenting him_. Grissom kept a calm voice, trying to help Nick get enough air.

“It’s okay, let’s try again. One... two.... three... four...” Nick managed to follow along. “Good, now hold for four counts. One... two... three... four” Grissom watched Nick closely as he directed his breathing. “Now exhale one... two... three... four... five... six...” Nick followed along, starting to calm down.

“Alright, good, now let’s repeat that.” The went through the cycle three more times before Grissom’s radio started crackling.

“The elevator should start moving soon,” Warrick’s voice came over the radio. Grissom let out a breath in relief.

“Nicky, you’re doing great, keep breathing, the elevator will start moving soon.” Nick nodded, hope springing into his eyes. Grissom continued to direct Nick’s breathing, and after a few minutes they heard the creak of the elevator starting.

As soon as the elevator gave its first lurch, Nick was up and pressed at the doors. It moved up slowly, too slowly, but still moving. It came to a grating halt, the noise bouncing around the quiet lobby. As the doors opened, Nick fell into Grissom’s waiting arms. Grissom caught him in a tight hug, murmuring calming words to him as he rocked him slightly. The kid was shaking so much he could hardly stand, and clung to him like he was a lifeline, an inner tube to keep him afloat in a tossing sea. Grissom gently walked him to the middle of the floor, the openest place he could find.

“I’m just gonna put you here, okay? We’re just gonna sit down right here,” he told Nick as he lowered him to the floor. Nick was still shaking, his breathing coming out in gasps. Grissom held him tightly, the kid’s head resting in his lap.

“There we go, it’s okay, it’s okay, you’re safe,” he reassured. Nick’s head nodded, his face screwing up and a lump forming in his the as he tried not to cry because he could breathe, he wasn’t dead, he was _safe_. He lost the battle, and sobs of relief tore from him, his shoulders shaking and tears cascading down his face. He was vaguely aware of Grissom rubbing his back in a comforting manner as he repeated “you’re safe” over and over.

Eventually his sobs subsided and Grissom felt it safe to move him to a car to take him home. As he helped him across the floor, Nick made a rasping noise.

“The-there’s the... the axe in the base... in the basement,” he said hoarsely, making an attempt to turn around to help retrieve it. Grissom gently directed him towards his car. They could get Nick’s in the morning, but the man was in no condition to drive.

“It’s okay, someone else can get it.” Nick nodded, sagging slightly in relief as Grissom helped him into the car. Once they began driving, he asleep in seconds. It comforted the older man to see him so peaceful, and it somehow made him look younger. He fixed the road with a determined gaze, pushing the speed limit as he drove Nick home.

~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~

When they arrived in front of Nick’s house, Grissom opened the passenger door and gently shook Nick. He jolted awake, releasing a flinch, eyes wide as he tried to identify his surroundings. Grissom held his hands up in a non-threatening manner and stayed clear of the door, letting Nick know that he wasn’t trapped. Nick’s face flushed momentarily, and he made an attempt to get out of the car, but his legs refused to hold him and he would have fallen if Grissom hadn’t caught him. The older man said nothing as he caught the kid, and supported him as he lead Nick inside, and deposited him on the couch in the living area. As he turned around, Nick’s hand shot out and caught his arm.

“Can you-“ his face colored with embarrassment, the rest ofrequest coming out in a rushed mutter- “can stay with me?” Grissom gave him a smile and patted his hand.

“I’m not going anywhere.” He reassured, sinking down into a chair next to the couch. Nick gave a short nod, but his eyes spoke volumes of gratitude. He was soon asleep again, and Grissom grabbed a blanket, draping it loosely over him. He took another blanket for himself and scooted the chair a bit closer to the couch, so that Nick was within reaching distance. He drifted off himself after a few minutes.

He was woken some time later by a noise he couldn’t quite place. He blinked blearily as he sat up and looked at his watch, noting that it was nearly morning. He glanced over at Nick and realized why he had been woken. The kid was twitching in his sleep, letting out an occasional whimper, eyes racing behind his eyelids. Grissom reached over and ran his hand through Nick’s hair in a soothing manner, and the sleeping figure returned to a peaceful slumber. Grissom fixed Nick’s blanket, and relaxed back into his chair, relieved that after all that had happened, the kid was safe.

And he wanted, more than _anything_, to keep it that way as long as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I got any facts wrong or if anyone is out of character. Also if you found any typos let me know!


End file.
